My Life is Officially Ruined
by MNJenkins
Summary: A new girl arrives in La Push.Embry imprints on her, but she hates him due to their past together.How is he going to win her over without getting killed by her cousin who happens to be, Paul!Embry sure has his work cut out for him.EmbryXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi People I'm back with a new story. It is another EmbryXOC, But this is going to be very interesting. How is Embry going to win over his imprint when she hates him and how is he going to get her cousin to like him when he finds out what Embry did to her. This is going to be fun. Oh and i do not own Twilight only my OC.

* * *

My Life is Officially Ruined

Alex's POV

Hey what's up people? Well here is a little information about little old me. My name is Alexandra, Alex is what people call me though, and I'm being sent to live with my cousin Paul in La Push. The reason why is cause of a little accident at my old school, don't want to talk about it right now so maybe you'll find out later. I'm excited about seeing my cousin, but not excited about who else I'm going to see. I used to go to La Push during the summer and stayed with Paul and there were three guys, Jacob, Quil and Embry that would pick on me all the time. The only reason Paul didn't beat the crap out of them was that he didn't know. I never told anyone that they picked on me. They'd call me a tomboy or a freak just because I didn't act like other six year old girls. Well after one of the stunts they did I refused to go back to La Push, now I have no choice but to go back. Well I can tell my life is definitely going to be interesting when I run into them. I really hope I don't.

I felt my stomach twist into knots when I saw the sign that said 'Welcome to La Push'. I was a little nervous. I haven't seen or heard from Paul until recently, telling him I was going to stay with him for a little bit. I wonder if he would recognize me, I mean it's been almost ten years since I saw him last. I finally found his house and parked my truck. I got out and went up to the door and knocked. It took him a while to get to the door. When Paul opened the door my mouth almost dropped. Paul was huge! He had to six feet or a little taller, maybe I'm saying that cause I'm short. Paul looked at me for a minute before realizing who I was.

"Alex! It's good to see you" said Paul as he gave me a hug that left me gasping for breath when he let me go.

"It's nice to see you too. I can't believe how tall you are or maybe I'm just a midget", I said grinning at him.

"You're just a midget", said Paul. I glared at him.

"You know a nice cousin would just say they're tall and leave it at that", I said in a hurt tone. Paul grinned knowing I was kidding.

"Well I guess I'm not a nice cousin", said Paul.

"No I guess you're not", I said while grinning.

It didn't take long for me to get all my stuff in the spare room. I didn't bring much with me. When I went downstairs to get a drink I saw that the fridge was empty except for a carton of milk that was way past the expiration date.

"Paul when was the last time you went grocery shopping?" I asked. Paul came in and gave a nervous laugh.

"Um, I don't remember", he said. I rolled my eyes; at least he was being honest.

"I guess I'll go and buy some stuff that is edible", I muttered as I got my car keys. I grabbed Paul's ear as I was leaving.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Paul in a surprised tone.

"I'm making you come with me. You had nothing edible to eat so we are both going to buy edible food", I said as I continued to pull him out of the house.

We finally made it to the grocery store with some complaints from Paul, but I just tuned him out. I was grabbing some stuff to make for dinner when someone said Paul's name.

"Hey Paul what are you doing here and who's that with you?" asked a voice. Paul and I turned around and saw a guy about the same size as Paul and a girl with black hair.

"Hey Jared. She made me come with her", said Paul while pointing at me. Jared looked at me then at Paul.

"Did you…", said Jared trailing off towards the end. I looked at Paul confused. What did he do?

"Alex this is Jared and Kim. Jared and Kim this is my _cousin_ Alex", said Paul putting extra emphasis on the word cousin. Kim looked at Jared and gave him a stern look.

"How did you make Paul come with you? He never comes to the store", said Kim.

"I pulled his ear. I think it's fair he comes considering when I get there the only thing in the fridge is a carton of milk past the expiration date by a week", I said while glaring at Paul.

"Wait what are you guys doing here?" asked Paul.

"Emily wanted us to get some extra things for the barbeque tonight. Did you forget we are supposed to be there tonight", said Jared.

"Oh crap I did forget", said Paul while glancing at me. I let out a sigh. I was about to tell him it was okay and that I wouldn't mind being home alone when Kim beat me to it.

"Hey is Alex coming with you?" she asked. Anyone could tell she wanted me to come.

"Yeah she'll come", said Paul, sounding relieved Kim seemed to like me. Jared then gave me a weird look.

"Why are you wearing that in the middle of summer?" he asked.

I looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a light sweatshirt. I always wore jeans no matter what the temperature was. The sweatshirt, I only wore to hide the scars on my arm. Jake, Quil, and Embry's last stunt gave me scars along my right arm. They shoved me into a tidal pool and my arm scraped against it as I fell. I scar very easily. Some of the lines were small, but some were slightly larger than the others. I fidgeted a little. I never liked to talk about my scars.

"Well we will see you guys at Emily's", said Paul as he dragged me away. Paul doesn't like it when someone mentions something that can relate to my scars. He doesn't like to talk about it for a different reason though.

We got back to the house and I put everything in the right places. I took off my sweatshirt and sat down on the couch. Paul came in and sat down next to me.

"You don't have to wear the sweatshirt while at Emily's", said Paul. I looked at him nervously.

"What if the ask about how I got them?" I asked. Paul gave me a reassuring look.

"Trust me they won't ask about them. They may be surprised, but they will not ask about them", said Paul. I nodded. If Paul said I could trust them then I knew I was going to have to.

I got up and went to my room to change. I decided to wear my light blue Happy Bunny shirt that said 'Cute but Psycho'. I went back downstairs and five minutes later we headed out to Emily's place, whoever that is.

When we got to Emily's I was beginning to wonder what they fed the guys here. I saw Jared standing on the porch next to two other guys and they were huge. Are they pumping steroids in their food or something?

"Hey looks like Paul finally decided to come", said the guy next to Jared. He had sandy colored hair.

"Shut up Seth I was waiting for her to get ready", said Paul. I felt my mouth drop. That was Seth?! The same kid who would go cry to his sister when I beat him at a game.

"Oh my God Seth is that's really you. I didn't even recognize you", I said as we got to the porch. Seth gave me a funny look before recognition hit him.

"No way, Alex you're here. Never thought I'd see you here again", said Seth as he picked me up into a hug. I laughed when he put me down.

"I thought you'd be happy not to see me considering whenever I beat you at a game you'd go crying your eyes out to Leah", I teased.

"Well I bet I can beat you at any game right now", said Seth with a smug look on his face.

"Well I hope you can by now. Oh and if I do beat you don't go crying to Leah, cause now that would look really sad", I said.

"Well looks like you've grown up Alex. I'm Sam in case you don't remember", said Sam. I looked at him surprised. Why wouldn't I remember him? He helped me get out of that damn tidal pool.

"I do remember you. You just look much different from the last time I was here", I said.

"Does everyone know her besides me and Kim?" said Jared. Seth laughed at his comment.

"Well Emily and Claire don't know her", said Seth. I was about to ask who Emily and Claire were when a small force ran into my leg. I looked down and saw a little girl wearing a shirt that said 'Pretty Princess' holding my leg.

"Who are you?" asked the girl. I smiled at her as I bent down.

"My name's Alex. What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Claire. You look pretty", said Claire. I smiled at her. I always like little kids. I would always babysit back home.

"Well I know someone who is even prettier. Do you want to know who?" I asked her. Claire nodded, her eyes shining with excitement.

"I'm looking at her", I said. Claire realized I was talking about her and started to laugh.

"Claire there you are. Don't go running off like that", said a voice from behind. I stood up and turned around. There was a lady standing a few feet from me. She looked beautiful and then I noticed three scars on her face that seemed to go to her arm. I can understand why Paul said they wouldn't ask about my scars.

"Sorry Emily", said Claire. Claire then looked at me she seemed to notice my scars.

"How did you get those", asked Claire. I tensed slightly when she asked that.

"Claire that's rude, don't ask her that" said Emily, obviously shocked with her question.

"Well you see I fell down into a tidal pool when I was younger, but that taught me that I have to be very careful when I'm near tidal pools. You should be careful to", I said to Claire in a kind voice. Claire nodded before Emily picked her up. Emily mouthed sorry to me before taking Claire inside.

"Well lets go in so you can meet everyone else", said Seth before grabbing my arm and dragging me in. When we got in I saw Leah and Kim. Kim seemed excited to see me while Leah smiled slightly at me recognizing me immediately.

"Hey wait where are the other two", said Kim.

"Oh they said they would be a little late", said Jared. I looked at them confused. Who else is coming here? I sat down on the couch and Kim came over to me and immediately started to talk. She seemed happy that there was another girl here. A few minutes later two guys came in the room. When I looked at them I wanted to puke. Standing in the room were two of three people that I never wanted to see again, Quil Ateara and Embry Call.

Embry's POV

When Quil and I got to Emily's I saw a new girl sitting next to Kim. When I saw her it was like time stopped. I only wanted to do whatever she told me to do. I would follow her until the ends of time. I wanted to worship the ground she stood on.

I didn't realize I was staring until Quil elbowed me. I snapped out of it and smiled at her. She only glared at me before talking again with Kim. I looked at her shocked, what did I do to make her glare at me. Was it because I stared at her? Quil dragged me off the side.

"Dude did you just imprint?" he asked in a hushed whisper. It wasn't loud enough for Kim and my imprint to hear, but it was loud enough for all the werewolves to hear. I nodded unable to say anything. Paul and Jared came into the room. Paul was looking at me like he was going to jump me. Why the hell was he looking at me like that?

"So Alex, are you happy to be back in La Push?" asked Seth. I looked at him. How did he know her? Then I remembered that I now knew her name. Alex seemed to be running in my head. That was now my favorite name in the world.

"Yes and no" muttered Alex.

"Why aren't you happy to be back?" asked Leah.

"Well when I used to come here during the summer there were three guys that would always pick on me. They'd call me names and shove me around just because I was a tomboy when I was younger. I really hope I don't run into them while I'm here", said Alex. I could hear the hurt in her voice. I wanted to find the guys that did those things to her and beat them up.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything to me? I would have taken care of them for you", said Paul.

"Well I didn't need you getting in trouble and it looks like you still have a short temper", said Alex teasing Paul at the end. I looked at Paul and then Alex. How did those two know each other?

"Well that would be better than my cousin getting picked on", said Paul.

She was Paul's cousin! The only cousin I knew Paul had was some weird girl that would come down during summer. That's when it hit me. Alex was the girl Jake, Quil and I would pick on. We would call her names, knock her out of trees, and trip her. On more than one occasion we had caused her to get hurt and also on more than one occasion I had made her cry and she remembered us. That's why she glared at me. I felt like the biggest pile of shit on Earth.

I looked at Quil and saw his eyes had widened. He remembered her too and all the things we did to her. I then realized how screwed I was. She absolutely hated me and Paul was her cousin. If he knew what we did to her, he'd kill us.

"Well if you do see them tell me and I'll gladly help Paul kick their asses", said Leah. I almost ran out of there. It was bad having Paul mad at you, but having both Paul and Leah mad at you was like asking for a death wish.

"You know I can take care of myself now Leah", said Alex while grinning at Leah. Leah shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I think of you as a little sister so you're stuck with me helping you even if you don't want it", said Leah while shoving her slightly. Alex just smirked at her and shoved her back. When she did that I saw her right arm. I felt my stomach clench when I saw her arm. Her arm had long scars going all the way down to her wrist. It looked like her arm was scraped against a rock or something. How did that happen to her? Jared noticed I was looking at her arm and came over to me.

"Claire asked her how she got those and Alex said she fell in a tidal pool and scraped her arm", said Jared in a hushed whisper.

I tried to remember when Alex fell in a tidal pool. She was always careful when she was near them. The only time she ever fell in one was when, oh shit! The only time she fell in a tidal pool was when I shoved her in a deep one that was too high for her to climb out of. I had given her those scars. At that time I wanted to throw myself under a bus. I was the worst imprint in the world. How was I ever going to get her to talk to me?

* * *

Well here is the first chapter. I hope you like it and please review to let me know if i should continue with it. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people. It looks like you do like the story, so i will continure with it. I will update as soon as i can. Once again I do not own Twilight only my OC.

* * *

Alex's POV

I was happy when we left Emily's. Don't get me wrong I liked talking with Kim, Leah and everyone else. I just wasn't happy seeing Embry and Quil there. At first they didn't know who I was until I told them about my past experience in La Push. It didn't really click until Paul mentioned he was my cousin. All I know is if they try to talk to me I am going to tell Paul that it was them that picked on me.

I woke up at six-thirty and put on shorts, a t-shirt and tennis shoes. The only time I wear shorts is when I go running. I was on the track team at my old school and I would get up early to go running. It's kind of a habit for me to go running in the morning. When I got outside I did a few stretches and then started with a slow jog.

I stopped when I got to the beach. I wonder if I could handle being on the beach? The last time I was on a beach was when Embry, the asshole, shoved me into the stupid tidal pool. I walked around the beach, but I never went near the tidal pools. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and when I saw who it was I almost ran out of there.

"Hey Alex", said Embry. I glared at him before turning my back on him.

"Aren't you going to talk to me?" asked Embry.

"Only if I have to and right now I don't have to", I said in a cold tone. I heard Embry let out a sigh.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything I did to you when we were younger", said Embry. I could tell he was being sincere, but I still had my doubts.

"How do I know you're not just being a suck up right now and that you are serious", I said turning around to look Embry in the face.

"Well what do you want me to do to prove I'm being honest", said Embry. He really looked like he wanted to prove he was sorry. I thought about it for a minute. How could I tell if he was serious? Then an idea hit me.

"If you want to prove you are serious, you have to tell Paul you were one of the guys that picked on me and I have to be there to see if you really do it", I said. Embry looked at me like I was crazy.

"Is that the only way you'll talk to me", muttered Embry.

"I'll talk to you again if you do that", I said. I didn't have to worry about talking to him though. There was no way he was going to do it.

"Fine, let's go to Emily's. Paul is probably there", said Embry. Now it was turn to look at him like he was crazy. He was actually going to do it!

I followed him to Emily's place. The whole time I kept thinking he was going to chicken out at the last minute. When we got inside I saw Jared, Quil, Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily, and finally Paul. They all looked surprised to see me there with Embry.

"What are you doing here Alex?" asked Seth.

"I'm making sure Embry actually does what he said he was going to do", I replied. Seth looked at me confused.

"And what does he have to do?" asked Leah also sounding confused.

"Embry has to do this if he wants me to talk to him again", I muttered. Quil looked at Embry and his eyes widened. He seemed to figure out what Embry was going to do. Embry seemed nervous, but who can blame him. I think it would be hard to tell an extremely violent person that you used to pick on their cousin.

"Embry this is your only chance. If you don't do it you can forget about me talking to you", I said, letting him know that this was his one and only chance of getting me to talk with him. Embry took a deep breath in.

"I was one of the guys that picked on Alex when she was here during the summer", Embry said quickly. I felt my mouth drop. I didn't think he would actually do it. It was dead quiet in the room. Seth, Jared and Quil glanced at Paul. Paul slowly got up and dragged Embry outside. All of a sudden we could hear Paul yelling at Embry and I could hear the sound of punches being thrown. Then it was quiet.

"Quil get your ass out here now! I know if Embry was one of them you and Jake had to be the other two. Now get out here NOW!" shouted Paul. Quil gave me a sheepish look before reluctantly going outside. When Quil got outside we could once again hear the sound of Paul yelling and punches being thrown.

"Wow, didn't think he would actually do it", I said, still shocked with what Embry did.

"I'm not surprised he did", said Seth. I looked at Seth confused.

"Okay they would always pick on me when I was here. What could have possibly changed over the years", I said. Jared and Seth shared a look. Was there something going on that I didn't know about? I let out a sigh.

"Well I'm going back home", I said as I headed towards the door.

"Wait, aren't you going to talk with Embry?" asked Seth.

"Like Embry is going to be able to move after what Paul just did. Paul had a short temper when we were younger and if anything it probably got shorter. When Paul gets mad he normally takes his frustration out on the closet thing possible, in this case Embry being his outlet", I said before heading out the door.

It didn't take long for me to get home. I headed upstairs and got my phone out. I had to talk to someone. I decided to call my friend Aly. Her real name is Allison, but she hates being called that. She tends to overreact to things. Now that I think about it she is like a female version of Paul. I dialed her number. There were two rings before she picked up.

"Hey, how is my favorite person in the world!" exclaimed Aly.

"I'm fine Aly", I said. She was quiet for a minute.

"Shame on you Alex, you know I can tell when something is bothering you. Now tell me what it is", said Aly. I smiled; she was a good friend when it came to stuff like this.

"Embry Call tried to talk with me today", I muttered. I heard Aly gasp. She was the only one who I told about how Embry and the other two would pick on me.

"You wait right there I'm coming down to kick their asses!" exclaimed Aly. I laughed at her reaction.

"Don't worry Paul already took care of them", I said.

"Isn't that your cousin, the one you described as very violent. What did he do", asked Aly.

"Paul kicked his ass after Embry told Paul that he had picked on me when we were younger", I explained.

"Okay I'm confused. Why did Embry tell Paul that he picked on you?" asked Aly.

"I told him that I would only talk to him if he told Paul what he did", I said. Aly was quiet for a minute.

"Maybe he wants to make amends with you", said Aly. I laughed at what she said.

"Yeah and Paul can turn into an animal", I said sarcasm evident in my voice.

"Hey I'm being serious. He may just want to try again", said Aly.

"So are you saying I should give him another chance?" I asked.

"Yeah, see if he is serious about being friends with you", said Aly. I sighed.

"Okay, I'll give him a chance", I said.

"Good, now tell me, is there anything fun to do there?" asked Aly.

"I don't know, I've only been here for two days", I said.

"Okay, oh and do you mind sharing a room with a close friend?" asked Aly.

"What kind of a question is that?" I asked. What the hell was she babbling about?

"Nothing, well I will see you later", said Aly before hanging up. I looked at my phone confused. What is going on in that head of hers?

I left my room and decided to take a quick shower. Afterwards I put on a pair of faded blue jeans and a shirt that said 'You're lucky stupid isn't a crime'.

I went downstairs, just in time to see Paul slam the door shut. He still looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"Why didn't you tell me that Embry and Quil had picked on you when you were younger", demanded Paul.

"Because I'm a big girl now and I can fight my own fights", I said. Why was he being hostile towards me?

"I had a right to know!" exclaimed Paul. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Last I checked you aren't my dad", I hissed.

"No, cause if I was I would have walked out on you by now!" yelled Paul. I froze when he said that. I don't care if Paul was mad, but that was a low blow. When I was eight my dad left me and my Mom and I haven't heard from him since. It was quiet for a minute. Paul seemed to realize what he said.

"Alex I didn't mean it", said Paul. I glared at him before walking out of the house. I can't believe he said that. Paul has lost his temper in the past, but he never said anything that mean before.

I headed to the beach, hoping I could have some time to think. All I know is that if I were to stay at the house I would be yelling at Paul. I sat down about ten feet from the water. I found it relaxing to watch the tide come in and out, but at the same time I was afraid of the water. I shuddered at the memory, being unable to break the surface and breathing in the ocean water. I shook my head, I couldn't be thinking about that now.

"Hey Alex, what are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice. I turned around slightly and saw Embry walking towards me. He didn't have a single mark on him. Didn't Paul beat the crap out of him earlier?

"Hey Embry, I just came here to clear my head", I said before turning my attention back to the ocean.

"Why what happened?" asked Embry as he sat down next to me.

"I got in an argument with Paul", I said.

"What did he say" asked Embry. I could tell he was concerned.

"He mentioned something my dad did", I said trying to hide the hurt I was feeling.

"What did your dad do", asked Embry.

"He left me and my mom when I was eight", I said remembering that horrible day.

Flashback

"_Daddy why are you leaving", I asked trying not to cry. I watched as my dad put bags in the trunk of his car. My mom was on the porch wiping away her tears. _

"_Daddy please answer me", I asked, but he only ignored me. When he was done he closed the trunk. He got in his car and drove off. I ran after his car until I tripped on a rock. I looked up and watched as his car disappeared in the distance._

"_Why daddy", I whispered finally letting the tears fall._

End Flashback

I didn't even notice I was crying until Embry wiped a tear away. I quickly wiped my eyes to stop any more from falling.

"I'm sorry", said Embry.

"It's not your fault so don't say sorry, besides Paul is known for saying things without really thinking", I said. Embry laughed at the last part.

"I guess you're right", said Embry. I looked at him. Why do I feel like I can trust him? I mean he used to pick on me, I should hate him, but for some reason I don't hate him anymore. I smiled to myself, maybe Aly was right. I should give Embry a second chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people. Well here is the next chapter. OH i am adding a new character so later chapters might be in there POV, just letting you know. MY friend kind of forced me to put them in. Well here is the next part. Oh and i do not own Twilight only my OCs.

* * *

Alex's POV

When I got back Paul and I made up, even though I hit him a few times with a baseball bat I saw lying around. It felt like I was hitting a brick wall. I don't think he even felt it when I hit him. I looked at the bat that was now in a corner in my room. It had a few small dents in it. How did he not feel it, I don't think he is even going to bruise from the hits.

I let out a sigh as I sat on my bed. I looked at my clock and it read 2:45pm. Great, why couldn't time go by faster? I pulled my sketch book out of a duffle bag near the end of my bed. I flipped through the drawings of wolves until I got to a blank page.

You see I have a slight obsession with wolves, dogs, basically anything related to them. One of my friends back home, their parents ran a sanctuary for timber wolves, since there were close to the endangered species list, and I would help out. That kind of started my interest in them. They actually gave me one of the wolves, well I take that back she's part wolf. A husky had somehow gotten in and then a while later they found husky/wolf puppies in one of the dens. We decided to take them out in case the rest of the pack rejected them and killed them. So that's how I got my precious Scarlet, but I had to leave her back home. She looks like a husky with reddish brown on top, then white fur, but she has the build of a wolf.

I was trying to think of something to draw when I saw a grey blur go by my window. I got up and went to my window. I gasped when I saw what the blur had been. Outside the house, not even twenty feet away, was a huge grey wolf. I knew I should have been scared, but I wasn't. I actually felt calm with the wolf being as close as it was. Then an idea hit me. I ran to my bed and grabbed the sketch book along with a pencil and my pastels. I went back to the window and was happy the wolf hadn't moved. I wonder how much time I had before it left.

"Oh I hope it doesn't move", I muttered as I started to draw. I think it heard me, cause all of a sudden it laid down and raised its head to look at me. I was happy that it looked that it was going to stay, but then I realized I had started drawing while it was standing. I quickly erased what I had and started again.

After who knows how long it had finished. I was actually quite proud with it. It had to be my best sketch yet. I moved some hair out of my face, when I did that my hand brushed my face. When I looked at my hand some of the grey pastel I had on my hand had smeared. Don't tell me I got it on my face.

"Hey the pizza I ordered got here, do you want any?" asked Paul. I jumped slightly when I heard him. I didn't hear him come up the stairs. I turned to face him.

"Yeah I'll be down in a sec", I said. I turned back expecting to see the wolf but it was gone. I let out a sigh. I was hoping I could get a picture of it. I went to the bathroom and washed the pastels off my hand and the grey on my face.

I went downstairs and saw Paul had already eaten half of what used to be a large pizza. How much can this guy eat?

"Wow looks like you waited for me", I said in a teasing tone.

"Well you took too long", said Paul while rolling his eyes. I laughed at his comment and took a slice of pizza.

"So what were you drawing?" asked Paul.

"How did you know I was drawing something?" I asked.

"I saw your sketch book in your hands. Now answer the question", said Paul.

"This wolf that was outside my window", I said, like it was no big deal.

"There was a wolf outside your window?" said Paul sounding surprised.

"Yeah and it was huge, though it was a pretty shade of grey. I wish I could have taken a picture of it before it left. Now that I think about it the wolf left when it heard you, maybe you scare animals away", I said teasing him at the end.

"Yeah maybe", muttered Paul sounding annoyed. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to eat my pizza.

I stayed downstairs and talked with Paul for about an hour maybe longer, before going back to my room. I looked out my window hoping to see the wolf, but to my disappointment it wasn't there. I looked at the clock and was surprised that it was almost seven. I changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts before getting into bed. There was only one thing bothering me as I went to sleep. Why did that wolf seem so familiar?

* * *

I let out a sigh as I was trying to ignore Paul and Jared arguing. Paul had somehow convinced me to go to Emily's for another barbeque. How many barbeques do these guys have? I mean the last one I went to they had eaten at least a hundred ribs, maybe more. Well at least the grocery store won't go out of business with how much these guys eat.

"Well I bet I can throw it farther", said Paul. I rolled my eyes at him. Why does he have to act like a kid and what did he mean by 'throw it farther'?

"What are they arguing over now?" I asked Embry who was sitting on my right while Quil was on my left on the porch. I was beginning to get along with them. They didn't seem jerks like when we were younger.

"Paul thinks he can throw a horseshoe farther than Jared can", explained Embry.

"You've got to be kidding", I said. Why do they have to act like five year olds? Just then I felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled my phone out and saw that Aly was calling. I got up and walked away so they wouldn't hear before I answered.

"What's up Aly", I said.

"Nothing much, just wondering where you are right now", said Aly in an innocent tone. I narrowed my eyes. She never talked like that unless she was trying to get you to do something for her.

"At Emily's, why?" I asked.

"No reason, oh how are things with you and Embry?" asked Aly quickly changing the subject.

"We're good. I decided to listen to you and give him a second chance", I said. Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw Embry grin. Did he hear what I said, there's no way he could have, right.

"Hey, why are you with four hot looking guys", pouted Aly.

"They aren't ho- Wait, how do you know that", I demanded. How would she know that? The only way she would know was if… she didn't. I turned around in time to see a red and black blur running straight towards me. I let out a small scream when they tackled me to the ground. I realized that the two blurs were Scarlet and Shadow, Aly's dog that was from the husky and wolf litter.

"Damn it, you two weren't supposed to tackle her", said Aly as she got to me. I gently pushed them off me before looking at Aly.

"What the crap! Why are you here", I asked shocked to see her here.

"Well fine, if that's how I get greeted then you can forget me helping you with anything", said Aly while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh will you act your age, you are older than me", I said while grinning.

"Hey I'm only a year older then you", said Aly.

"Um who are you?" asked Embry. Aly and I turned around to see the guys staring at us. Jared, Quil, and Embry looked confused while Paul.

Well I don't know about Paul. He looked like someone killed his dog and somehow brought it back to life.

"I'm Aly, one of Alex's close friends. I'll be staying with her for a while", said Aly.

"Wait who decided on that?" I asked.

"Since you invited me to come yesterday", said Aly.

"I never invited you! Why can't you just say you came without telling anyone hoping I would let you stay", I said.

"Because I knew you would let me stay if I did that", said Aly.

"Well it's not to me. You have to ask my cousin, Paul, it's up to him", I said while pointing to Paul.

"Well I'll just ask him then", said Aly as she walked over to Paul. Hah, good luck. Paul wasn't a pushover. It was going to take a lot to make him say yes.

"Do you mind if I stay with you and Alex just for a little bit", said Aly with a cute look on her face. She only did that when she was trying to get her way. Paul slowly nodded his head like he was unable to talk. I felt my mouth drop. How did she make him say yes so quickly? Aly smiled and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Paul. Hah, in your face Alex!"exclaimed Aly while pointing at me. I glared at her. Then I noticed that Paul was blushing slightly. Did Paul like Aly?

"Doggy!" yelled Claire. I looked toward the porch and saw Claire running to Scarlet and Shadow. She immediately started to pet them when she got to them.

"Okay apparently I missed something", said Seth. Seth and Sam were standing in the doorway. Jared went over to them and whispered something to them. I couldn't tell what he was saying because his back was to me, but whatever he said seemed to surprise Seth and Sam.

"No way", said Seth. Jared nodded. What was he talking about?

Okay, well I'm sorry but in need to steal Alex so she can help me find where I will be staying", said Aly. She grabbed my arm and started to drag me away.

"Can the doggies stay", asked Claire. Scarlet and Shadow had gotten up when Aly started to drag me.

"Yeah they can stay. Paul will you bring them back when you leave", I said before getting dragged to Aly's truck. I saw Paul nod his head as Aly drove away.

"Why didn't you tell me the guys here were smoking hot!" exclaimed Aly. We back at the house and in my room.

"Because none of them are hot", I said while rolling my eyes.

"Yeah right, you just wanted them to yourself", teased Aly.

"Okay out of the four guys you saw with me outside one had a girlfriend and one was my cousin, so I didn't really have them to myself", I said.

"Well you probably wanted that Embry guy to yourself", said Aly. I felt a blush forming on my face.

"What, no I don't", I said quickly. There was no way I like Embry like that. Yeah sure we have gotten along, but no way were we close to dating. He probably doesn't like me that much anyway.

"Whatever, in a week I can see you guys going on a date", said Aly sounding excited.

"Well anyways, would you be mad if I flirted with your cousin", said Aly. I looked at her with my eyes wide. I was surprised to see a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"Oh my God, you like him", I squealed. Aly glared at me before tackling me.

Well things were definitely going to be interesting now that Aly was here.

* * *

Hi again, please tell me how you like Aly or if you don't like her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi people. It seems from the reviews i got from the last chapter that you guys like Aly. Well the first part is going to be in Aly's POV. Now the disclaimer: I do not own Twilight only my Ocs.

* * *

Aly's POV

The next day I managed to convince Alex to go hiking in the woods. I knew she liked hiking, plus with what I was going to tell her she needed to be calm.

You see when Alex left my loser ex, Tom, came by my house. When I dated Tom, his temper would get the better of him and well I ended up being the punching bag. I was scared to leave him because he said he would go after Alex and since Alex is so small I was worried she was going to get hurt. Well one day Alex found out and that was the first time I saw her lose her temper and trust me that was scary. She went to Tom's house and beat the crap out of him. Tom had a lot of bruises and a black eye. The only reason he didn't press charges is because Alex would have to tell them why she beat him up.

"Aly why the sudden urge to go hiking?" asked Alex.

"Oh no reason I just wanted to", I said hoping she would by it. Alex stopped and turned to face me.

"Yeah right you hate hiking, what's wrong?" asked Alex. Even though she was asking I could tell she meant that as an order.

"Um, well you see…", I said not wanting to tell her the truth just yet.

"Just spit it out", said Alex.

"Tom came by my house after you left", I said quietly. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"He came by your house", was all Alex said. I looked at her nervously. Then all of a sudden I saw that pissed off look on her face. She walked past me and started dragging me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Back to the house. You are staying here until you graduate high school", hissed Alex.

"No that's okay", I said quickly. Man, Alex really did lose it.

"It is your senior year, Paul will not mind if you stay, especially if we tell him why", said Alex. I sighed. There was no point in arguing with her.

When we got back to the House Paul and Embry, I think that's his name, were there. They both jumped up when they saw the look on Alex's face.

"Alex what's wrong?" asked Paul.

"Aly is staying with us until she graduates", hissed Alex. Man she was still mad.

"Um, why?" asked Paul.

"Her loser ex came by her house when I left. She is staying here so he can't go near her", said Alex. I could tell she was calming down slightly.

"What's so bad about her ex?" asked Embry. I could tell both of them were confused.

"He is an abusive jerk that needs to get his balls cut off", said Alex. Both of them tensed. They seemed to understand why I was staying now. Embry looked shocked and Paul looked like he wanted to murder someone.

"Now excuse me while I go get a bat so I can bash his skull in if he comes here", said Alex as she started to go to the stairs. Embry got to her and picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Embry put me down!" she screamed as she hit his back.

"Not until you calm down", said Embry as he left the house. We could hear Alex's screams of protest as he left. I went and sat on the couch, maybe I should have told her later.

I was surprised when Paul sat down next to me. He still looked like he wanted to murder someone.

"So he would hit you", whispered Paul. I could tell he was trying to be calm.

"Yeah, he'd hit me whenever he got mad or if I did something he didn't like", I said. Paul surprised me once again when he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side.

"He's not going to hurt you again", said Paul. For some reason I felt like I could trust him. Maybe it was a good thing I came to La Push.

* * *

Alex's POV

I can't believe it! Tom showed up and Aly's place when I left. When I see him I'm going to kill him, once I get Embry to put me down.

"Embry put me down", I said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Sure, when you calm down", said Embry. I decided to take a few deep breaths hoping I would calm down a little. I don't know how long he had been walking when he put me down. I was surprised to see we were at the beach.

"You calm now?" asked Embry. I looked at him was surprised to see he looked a little agitated. Was it because of what I said earlier?

"Yeah I'm calm", I said as I started to walk. Why was I able to calm down so quickly? Normally when a conversation I have that involves Tom, I'm mad for at least an hour.

"That guy makes you that mad", said Embry as he walked next to me.

"Wouldn't you be mad to if you knew?" I asked. I heard Embry sigh.

"Yeah, I'd probably beat him up", he said.

"Oh that's what I did when I found out", I muttered. Embry stopped and grabbed my arm and made me look at him.

"You did what?" said Embry sounding shocked with what I said.

"When I found out I went to his house and beat the crap out of him", I said like it was no big deal.

"How big is this guy", asked Embry, sounding like he didn't want to know.

"Well he's about eight inches shorter than you and maybe half of your size", I said. I honestly don't know how big Tom is. I do know he is slightly smaller than Embry.

"If he does come here leave it to me and the others to beat him up", said Embry.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt", said Embry quietly. I felt myself blush.

"I promise I won't" I said. That made Embry smile. Then he pulled me into a hug. I felt myself blushing harder. Why did he have this affect on me?

* * *

It's been a week since Aly's been here. Kim and Emily really like her. I have noticed that Paul has been glancing at Aly ever now and then like he's checking to see if she's okay. I kind of find it sweet. Oh and Aly is still determined to get me to go on a date with Embry. Well we're at Emily's again for another barbeque. They have a lot of them.

"Hey Kim quit staring at Jared so Alex can finish", joked Aly. Kim turned her attention back to us while blushing furiously.

"I was not staring", said Kim quickly defending herself.

"Okay fine stop drooling", said Aly. Emily and I laughed at the look Kim was giving Aly. Kim had been watching the guys play horseshoes and for some reason they don't like wearing shirts. So Kim was basically drooling over Jared's chest.

"So are you and Jared doing anything tomorrow", I said before a cat fight could start. Kim sighed.

"No him and the guys have a 'guys night' tomorrow", said Kim using air quotes on the guys night.

"All of them?" asked Aly. Kim nodded. Well I feel sorry for whoever sees all of them in one area. I mean it has to be intimidating to see all those huge, buff guys around.

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Aly. Kim and I looked at her confused.

"Since they are going to have a guys night, why don't we have a girls night", suggested Aly. I thought about it. That did seem like a good idea.

"That sounds good", said Kim.

"Hey Leah, Emily are you guys interested", I asked.

"Maybe some other time", said Leah.

"Sure I'm in", said Emily.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Embry as he and the guys came over.

"We have no idea what you're talking about", said Aly innocently.

"Okay now we know you're up to something", said Paul. Aly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey Kim, sorry about leaving you tomorrow", said Jared completely oblivious to what we were saying.

"No problem. Aly just suggested that since you are going to have a guys night we should have a girls night", said Kim.

"Shush", said Aly while throwing a grape at Kim.

"So you three are going out while we go out", said Embry.

"Yeah and we got Emily to go with us", I said.

"Why's Emily going?" asked Seth.

"Well let me see I'm a girl and someone needs to make sure Aly doesn't get out of control", said Emily.

"I find the last part offensive", said Aly while pouting. We all started to laugh. I wonder though.

How much trouble is Aly going to cause?

* * *

Dun-dun-dunn. How crazy are things going to get next time? Well you've got to wait and see. All I'm going to say is the girl's night will involve karaoke and a mechanical bull (that Kim gets on!) so just wait until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is GIRLS NIGHT! How crazy can ALy make things and what happenes when little innocent Kim gets mad? Well you're about to find out! I hope you like it and i do not own Twilight.

* * *

Alex's POV

Well now I've got to get ready for the girls night Aly planned. Aly won't tell me and Kim anything about what we are doing. She told Emily to see if she would approve and Emily did. The only thing Aly told us was to wear shorts or jeans and a form fitting shirt, no tank tops.

I put on faded blue jeans, a red shirt with 'I'm not short I'm fun size' written on the front in black and my black converse. I put my hair in a ponytail and put on a light layer of black eye shadow, mascara and a light pink lip gloss.

I went downstairs and saw Aly standing at the bottom tapping her foot.

"Hurry up! Emily and Kim are going to be here any minute", whined Aly.

"God calm down. Did Paul leave yet?" I asked as I got to the bottom. Paul was also going with the guys tonight.

"No I'm waiting for Jared to show up", said Paul. A few seconds later someone rang the doorbell. I went to answer and saw Embry. His mouth fell slightly before he shook his head.

"We're here to get Paul and Emily just pulled in", said Embry. Aly pushed me past Embry.

"We need to hurry before Kim and Jared have a make out session", said Aly.

We got in Emily's car and headed to Port Angels. Aly finally told us that we were going to a karaoke bar and that they had a mechanical bull. Aly told us that we all had to go on the bull at least once. I let out a sigh when Aly pulled out her video camera. Aly has this habit of recording everything that she thinks is important. I think she just wants to embarrass us.

We got in and saw that there were a lot of people.

"Okay I know this is a bar, but none of you are going to get a drink", said Emily sternly.

"Yes mom", said Aly while rolling her eyes. Kim and I had to hold in our laughs while Emily glared slightly at Aly.

We grabbed a table near the karaoke stage. I have a bad feeling Aly is going to make one of us sing. We ordered drinks and a thing of nachos, about ten minutes later we got the nachos, but no drinks. Aly looked a little annoyed.

"Why did we get the nachos first and not our drinks", muttered Aly.

"Aly just be patience they will be here in a little bit", said Emily.

"You said that five minutes ago", said Aly. Emily gave Aly a stern look. Aly then got up surprising us.

"I'm going to see how can it take ten freaking minutes to get drinks", said Aly as she walked away. Emily got up and followed her.

"Wow didn't think she would make such a big deal of it", said Kim.

"She overreacts to stuff, like drinks arriving after food", I said. Then two guys came and sat in the seats Aly and Emily were just in.

"Hey ladies", said the one on the right. I tried not to grimace. These guys haven't been here for a minute and they already scream 'player'. I glanced at Kim and saw her getting nervous.

"I'm sorry but our friends were sitting there", I said politely, hoping they would get the hint.

"Well I bet they won't mind", said the jerk on the left.

"Well they may not, but I do so beat it", I said deciding to be a bitch.

"Oh come on we just want to talk and maybe a little more", said one of them. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. If this guy didn't leave I was going to hurt him.

"Oh nothing, just that you and your friend look kind of easy. I mean look at what your shirt says", said the guy on my right. I felt my mouth drop. Did he seriously just call me and Kim easy? I stood up ready to give him a piece of my mind when the nachos went flying and hit him in the face. I looked at Kim and saw a pissed of expression on her face.

"I suggest you both leave now", said Kim. Then two more guys appeared next to them.

"You guys just had to walk away. We are sorry, our friends have had a little too much to drink and we were about to leave when we noticed they were leaving. Sorry for whatever it is they said", said one of them.

"Whatever, just get them away from us", I muttered. The two sober guys nodded and dragged their friends away.

"Hey what did we miss", asked Aly as she and Emily came back with our drinks.

"Some guy calling us easy and Kim throwing the nachos at his face", I said. Aly and Emily's mouths dropped.

"Oh please tell me the camera got that", said Aly as she grabbed her camera off the table. When did she even put it there? I noticed that a little red light was on. Aly got that whole little chat on camera. Aly stopped recording and played it over. She and Emily watched it. When it was done Emily and Aly burst out laughing.

"Wow Kim I never knew you had it in you", said Aly. Kim blushed slightly.

"Maybe hanging around Jared and the guys has finally rubbed off on her", I said. That caused Kim to blush even more. We sat and talked for awhile, but I think Aly was getting bored because in the middle of Kim talking she interrupted.

"Okay enough of that time for karaoke", said Aly.

"So who is going first", said Emily.

"I think Kim should", said Aly.

"Wait why me", said Kim. Aly grinned at her.

"You gave us the first crazy moment by throwing nachos at a guy I think you should go first for karaoke", said Aly. Aly got up and pushed Kim to the stage. When Aly did get Kim on stage, Kim looked scared. She reminded me of a deer looking at headlights. I sighed and got on stage with Kim.

"We can both sing or if you want while I sing you can get off the stage", I whispered to Kim.

"No I'll do it I just don't want to do it by myself", said Kim. I grinned.

"Okay Aly you get to pick the song", I shouted so Aly could hear me. I let out a laugh when I heard 'Wanted' by Jessie James come on. Why was I not surprised she picked that. I started us off.

_I wanna lie in my bed_

_And do nothing_

_I don't care what anyone says_

_I got you on my mind_

_Thinkin bout one thing_

_Gonna show you how I do it best_

Kim joined me at this part.

_Put my lips on your mouth_

_Keep you comin around_

_Cus I like it_

_Put your hands on my hips_

_Take me down_

_Sink this ship_

_Boy I can't resist_

Towards the end of that part Kim and I stood back to back and shook our hips as we slowly went down a little. It was a lot of fun singing. In the middle of the song I took my hair out of the ponytail and just shook my head. Basically me and Kim got a little crazy when we were on stage. (I'm not putting the whole song cause my computer won't let me copy and paste so I had to type it and I figured you'd rather have me type the story instead of a song and i don't own the song)

Aly and Emily were applauding the most when we were done; actually everyone in there was clapping. When Kim and I got off the stage we were surrounded by five guys.

"Sorry guys but she has a boyfriend", I said as I pushed Kim by them.

"I'm so glad I got all of that on tape!" exclaimed Aly. Kim and I looked at her shocked.

"You recorded that!" we both shouted.

"Yep I have that entire performance on tape" said Aly. I swear she just wants to embarrass us to death.

"Now time for the mechanical bull", said Aly.

"And we all have to go on it, even you Emily", I said while smirking at Emily. On the way here she said she didn't want to go on the mechanical bull.

"No she doesn't", said Aly.

"But you said we all had to go on it", protested Kim.

"Well Emily doesn't have to considering she is our ride home", said Aly. Kim and I gave her a skeptical look.

"Okay she threatened to leave me her if I made her", muttered Aly.

"Well you didn't give me any other choice", said Emily. Aly started to pout and the rest of us laughed.

We got to the area that had the bull and once again Aly made Kim go on first. Kim did pretty good, then Aly cheated and asked the guy to make it go even faster. Kim hanged on for a little bit before she was thrown off. All I have to say is thank God for the padding around or Kim would have a pretty bad bruise. I went in to check if she was okay.

"Hey you okay Kim", I asked. She looked at me and I tried not to laugh. Her hair was a mess. Then a grin came on her face.

"I want to go again!" exclaimed Kim while throwing her arms in the air as if to prove her point.

"Well you have to wait. I'm next", I said. Kim pouted as she got up. Then she pushed me to the ground and went straight to the bull. I got up and got to it the same time she did.

"Kim I'm next", I said.

"No I am", said Kim. We both glared at each other.

"How about you both get on at the same time", said Emily. She probably said that so we wouldn't fight. We agreed on that and got on. Since I was on it Aly decided to have it go fast at the very beginning. After a while Kim started to fall, but then she grabbed my shirt so we both fell off. I fell first and had Kim land on me.

"Hey you cheated", I said.

"If I was going down I might as well bring someone with me", said Kim.

"Okay you guys had your fun, but we've got to go", said Aly.

"Wait you haven't gone on yet", I said and she's the one who said 'we all have to go on'.

"I know but Emily said we should head back. It's almost midnight", said Aly. I looked at her surprised. Was it really almost midnight? Well I did have fun.

Maybe we should do this again soon.

* * *

Here it is. Please review, please?


	6. Chapter 6

Hi people. I really hope you guys like this part. Oh and i do not own Twilight only my OCs. Well here you go.

* * *

Embry's POV

Okay why did Paul call everyone saying they had to be at his house at 2? I got to his house and saw Quil, Seth and Jared by the door.

"Does anyone know why Paul asked us to be here?" asked Seth.

"No idea, all I got was a call saying to come by his house", said Jared. Just then the door opened and we saw Aly standing in the doorway. She had a big smile on her face when she saw us.

"Okay all of you get in here now", said Aly before running back inside. We could hear her going upstairs as we came in. We saw Paul sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Why did you want us over?" asked Jared. Paul shrugged his shoulders.

"Aly wanted you guys over. She asked me to call you guys so I did", said Paul.

"So you basically wanted to be on her good side", said Quil. Paul glared at Quil.

"Okay I've got it!" shouted Aly as she came down the stairs. She was holding a DVD in her hand. She wanted us to watch a movie?

"Hey where's Alex?" I asked now noticing she was missing. An evil grinned formed on Aly's face.

"I asked Emily to distract Alex and Kim while I showed you guys this', said Aly while waving the DVD in her hand.

"Just what are you going to show us?" asked Seth.

"The girls night out!" exclaimed Aly sounding excited. We all groaned. Did she really want us over so we could watch them gossiping and whatever else they did?

"Okay well I'm out of here", said Quil as he made his way to the door, Jared and Seth started to follow him.

"Fine you can miss Kim finally losing her temper", pouted Aly. That got their attentions. Kim actually lost her temper. She's never lost it before.

"You're lying", said Seth.

"Maybe, but the only way you can find out is if you watch", said Aly. We all sat down while Aly put the DVD in the DVD player. When it started we saw they were all at a table and then Aly got up with Emily following muttering stuff about drinks.

"_Wow didn't think she would make such a big deal of it", said Kim._

"_She overreacts to stuff, like drinks arriving after food", said Alex. Then two guys came and sat in the seats Aly and Emily were just in. _

"_Hey ladies", said the one on the right._

I tensed slightly, why were these guys talking with them.

"_I'm sorry but our friends were sitting there", said Alex politely. _

"_Well I bet they won't mind", said the guy on the left._

"_Well they may not, but I do so beat it", said Alex in a bitchy tone._

"_Oh come on we just want to talk and maybe a little more", said one of them. Alex narrowed her eyes at him._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" She asked._

That guy better not be implying what I think he is.

"_Oh nothing, just that you and your friend look kind of easy. I mean look at what your shirt says", said the guy on Alex's right._

At that moment I wanted to find that guy and rip his head off. He just called Alex easy! I heard Jared let out a low growl. I'm not surprised that he did, I mean Kim is quiet and innocent. We weren't surprised that Aly got up ready to yell, but we were surprised when Kim grabbed the nachos that was in between them and threw them in the guy's face. We all looked at Kim and saw a pissed look on her face.

"_I suggest you both leave now", said Kim._

Anyone could tell that she was mad.

"Wow Kim really did lose it", muttered Seth.

Two more guys came and dragged the first two away. Aly and Emily came back, they talked for a bit before Aly stood up and shouted something about karaoke. Aly pushed Kim on the stage. I felt bad for Kim. She had the deer in the headlights look on her face. Then Alex came on stage and whispered something to Kim. Then Alex shouted to Aly to pick a song. Music started to play and then Alex started to sing. She's an amazing singer. Alex and Kim then did this little dance that was the sexist thing I have ever seen. When they were done and got off stage a bunch of guys went over to them.

"_Okay Emily I need you to distract Alex and Kim tomorrow", said Aly._

"_Why?" asked Emily._

"_So I can show this to the guys. Alex would kill me if she found out I let them watch this", said Aly._

"_Ok, but only if you don't make me go on the bull", said Emily._

What bull was she talking about?

"_Ok we have a deal", said Aly before Kim and Alex got back._

"_I'm so glad I got all of that on tape!" exclaimed Aly. Kim and Alex looked at her shocked._

"_You recorded that!" they both shouted._

"_Yep I have that entire performance on tape" said Aly. "Now time for the mechanical bull", said Aly._

"_And we all have to go on it, even you Emily", Alex said while smirking at Emily._

"_No she doesn't", said Aly_.

"_But you said we all had to go on it", protested Kim._

"_Well Emily doesn't have to considering she is our ride home", said Aly. Kim and Alex gave her a skeptical look._

"_Okay she threatened to leave me her if I made her", muttered Aly._

"_Well you didn't give me any other choice", said Emily. Aly started to pout and the rest of them laughed._

They headed over somewhere else and we saw a mechanical bull in the middle. I felt my mouth drop. They were going to go on that? Aly pushed Kim towards it. Kim got on and stayed on longer than I thought she would.

"_Make it go faster!" shouted Aly._

The bull started to go faster and then Kim was thrown off. She seemed to hit the padding pretty hard. Alex went over to her checking to see if she was okay. Kim seemed fine and threw her hands in the air. I think she actually had fun. Alex said something to Kim that she didn't like. When Kim got up she shoved Alex to the ground and ran to the bull, but Alex got there the same time she did. I think they were going to fight over who went on next.

"_How about you both get on at the same time", said Emily._

They seemed to agree on that and then they both got on. The bull went faster than it did the first time. We saw Kim about to fall but then she grabbed Alex's shirt and they both fell off. All of a sudden the DVD player was turned off. We turned to see who did it and we saw a pissed off Kim and Alex.

"Aly you are so dead", said Alex.

"I'll get the DVD and you get her", muttered Kim.

"Well I will see you guys later… maybe", said Aly before running out of here. Alex took after her.

"You get back here!" shouted Alex.

Well that was pretty funny.

* * *

The Next Day

Alex's POV

I can't believe Aly showed them that. I mean Kim and I even asked her not to show it to them. Well Aly wanted to make it up to me so I decided that we go hiking. I decided to bring my camera in case I saw that wolf. I haven't seen it since that one time. Well we were in the woods and no sign of it.

"How long are we going to be out here?" whined Aly. I rolled my eyes.

"When I feel like leaving", I answered while taking a picture of a deer that was about twenty feet away.

"Well whatever. I'm going to go this way", said Aly as she walked off. I hope she doesn't get lost. I stayed where I was taking pictures of the wildlife that came by and the plant life. I got a few pictures of deer and some pictures of the flowers I saw near me. A few minutes later I heard footsteps coming. I figured it was Aly so I ignored them. Then I heard a voice that I never wanted to hear again.

"Hello Alex, care to tell me where my Aly is", said the voice. I turned around and I felt my temper rising quickly.

Right in front of me was Aly's ex, Tom.

* * *

Oh its a cliffy. I wonder what's going to happen now that Tom is here. Well you guys just have to wait. All I am going to say is that you don't wan to miss the next chapter. Well bye for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! How didlike the last chapter? Well I hope you liked it. Well here is the next part and um... I do not own Twilight only my OCs. Hope you like it!

* * *

Aly's POV

I don't know how far I had gotten, but after awhile I decided to head back to Alex. Before I got to her I heard a voice that made my blood freeze and the hair on my neck stand straight up.

"Where is she Alex? I know she is here in La Push", said Tom. I slowly moved next to a tree and looked around it. I saw Tom and Alex. I could only see Tom's back, but I could see Alex's face. She saw me and gave me a look that was practically screaming for me to get out of here. I wanted to move, but my body wasn't listening to me. Why did he have to follow me here? Does he enjoy making my life a living hell?

"She's not here so **get lost**", said Alex. I could tell by how she said the last part she wanted me to get out of there now.

"I'm not leaving until I have her", said Tom.

"Like she would go with you", said Alex. I could tell she was trying to stay calm. Tom went up to her and slapped her across the face.

"She will whether she wants to or not", said Tom. I could tell he was getting angry.

"Oh looks like you still have that temper", said Alex with a smirk on her face. I knew I had to go get help. I slowly backed up and when I was sure I was far enough away I ran. I ran as fast as I could to the Emily's house. Thank God for being on the soccer team.

After running for five minutes I made it to Emily's backyard. I stumbled slightly when I stopped. I saw Kim in the yard. She had a happy look on her face till she saw me. She ran over to see me.

"Aly what is it? Aly can you hear me?" asked Kim. I couldn't answer her. My mouth wouldn't move. My body wasn't listening to me. Did Tom being here really affect me that much?

"GUYS!" shouted Kim. I heard footsteps run out and come over to us.

"What's wrong?" asked someone. I think it was Jared, but I'm not sure.

"I don't know. She just ran in the yard and froze. I think something scared her", said Kim. I felt two warm hands grab my shoulders and shake me slightly.

"Aly what happened?" asked the one holding me. I looked at them and saw that it was Paul. For some reason my body decided to respond. I leaned into him and started to cry. Paul wrapped his arms around me.

"Aly you need to tell us what happened", said Paul.

"Alex and me… we were hiking. I w-went somewhere else for a few m-minutes then when I came back _he_ was there with Alex", I cried trying to stop myself from crying.

"Aly who 'he' is", said Paul calmly.

"My ex, he followed me here", I whimpered. I felt Paul tense.

"Paul you take her inside, me, Jared and Quil will go get Alex", said someone. I think it was Embry. I felt Paul pick me up.

I hope Alex was okay.

Alex's POV

I tried to ignore the pain, but it was kind of hard when he just kept hitting me in the same spot. I knew I had a bruise on my cheek and I think he busted my lip. Right now that asshole is kicking me in the side while I'm lying on the ground. How manly is that, kicking a girl while she is down. I decided to piss him off and mention how everyone knew he was abusive and that was why no girl in their right mind would go out with him. Now normally I would beat the shit out of him but I had to distract him. If I even tried to hit him he would go run and probably find Aly and I could not let that happen.

"You bitch! All you had to do was tell me where Aly is", said Tom as he kicked me again.

"Kiss my ass", I said. He gave me another kick to my side.

"You're really stupid, you know that", said Tom.

"Well at least I'm smarter than you", I said smirking at him.

"That's it!" shouted Tom. I saw him raise his foot to kick me again. I closed my eyes bracing myself for the pain but it never came. I heard someone getting punched. I opened my eyes and saw Embry had punched Tom in the face. Embry probably would have hit him some more if it weren't for the fact Quil and Jared were holding him.

"Dude calm down", muttered Quil.

"Don't you touch her again", snarled Embry. I tried to sit up, but that caused a searing pain to shoot in my side. I let out a moan from the pain. That seemed to get Embry's attention. He came over to me.

"Alex can you hear me", said Embry. I nodded.

"I'm going to take her to Emily's. You two make sure _he _leaves the rez", said Embry as he picked me up. I felt my eyes getting heavy as he walked.

"Alex don't fall asleep, not yet", said Embry. I could hear the concern and anger in his voice.

"Why do you sound mad?" I whispered unable to say it any louder.

"I'm furious at him and I'm mad at myself", said Embry.

"I can understand the first part, but why are you mad at yourself?" I asked.

"Because I could have gotten here faster", said Embry.

"Embry it's not your fault", I said. We were quiet for a minute. The only thing I could hear was the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Why didn't you run?" asked Embry.

"I had to distract him so Aly could get away. Tom didn't see her so I got him anger at me so his attention would be focused on me", I answered.

"Well don't do it again", said Embry. I nodded. Once again I felt my eyelids getting heavy, but this time I didn't listen to Embry and fell asleep.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was in a room that I didn't recognize. I sat up ignoring the pain and looked around.

"Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular.

"At Emily's", said Kim. I looked at the door way and saw Kim standing there. How long has she been there?

"How long have I been out?" I asked as I moved the blankets off me and tried to get up. Kim came over to me and pushed me down before I could even set my feet on the ground.

"Not long, maybe an hour", said Kim. Then I remembered something.

"Wait how is Aly doing?" I asked. Last time she saw Tom that close she almost had a panic attack.

"She's doing okay. After Paul got her to calm down he made her go to sleep in the other guest room", said Kim. That was good; at least she was getting some sleep.

"I'm going to get Embry. He wanted to see you when you woke up", said Kim as she headed to the door.

"Wait why does he want to see me?" I asked confused. I think I saw Kim roll her eyes when I said that.

"He was worried about you. It took him forever to calm down when he got back with you. I've never seen him like that before. Alex, believe it or not Embry likes you a lot", said Kim as she left.

Was she serious? I mean I knew he considered us friends, but did he really like me like that? I guess I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Embry come in until he sat next to me.

"You feeling better?" asked Embry.

"Yeah, I'm a little sore but it's nothing I can't handle", I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Embry. I shoved his arm slightly.

"Yes Embry I'm fine. You can relax now", I said, hoping he would relax. He seemed to relax a little.

"Oh, Paul wants you and Aly to stay here until we can be sure that Tom left", said Embry. I looked at him shocked. Was Paul serious?

"You've got to be kidding", I muttered.

"All the guys agree with him. I mean with what happened to you and Aly almost having a panic attack, I think that would make us feel better", said Embry. I looked at him and I could tell he was concerned. Was Kim right, did Embry really have feelings for me? I let out a sigh.

Well things are definitely going to get interesting around here.

* * *

Here it is. i know the ending may kind of suck, but i was in a rush. i wanted to get this up before tomorrow. One of my friends that i have known for 8 years is moving so me and a bunch of other friends are going to hang out with her before she moves. So no updates tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi people, i know i said i wouldn't update today, but i had the time so i decided to update. Now this chapter has an interesting twist. I really didn't know if i was going to put it, but i decided to. I hope you like this chapter. Once again i do not own Twlight only my OCs. Well here it is Chapter 8! Yeah!

* * *

Alex's POV

It's been a week since the whole Tom incident and guess what! Paul and Aly are officially together. Apparently with Tom being here caused a spark between them and now they're are inseparable. I unfortunately walked in on one of their make out sessions. Let me tell you, seeing your cousin and best friend making out, not the best thing you want to see in the morning.

Oh and Embry is being so freaking protective. He is following me everywhere until the rest of the guys can tell if Tom left. I mean Embry even follows me around Emily's place. It's not like Tom is going to appear in Emily's living room.

Paul is still making Aly and me stay at Emily's. I tried sneaking out to go back to Paul's place but he was standing by my truck, so that ruined my plan. I swear Paul and Embry need to realize I can take care of myself.

I am sitting in the room that Emily gave me. I thought it was nice she gave me a guest room. I would have been happy with just sleeping on the couch, but she insisted I get the guest room. I heard people talking from my window. I got up and peeked through the blinds and saw Paul and Embry. They looked like they were in a heated discussion.

"I can't believe we haven't found him yet. I mean how hard is it to find one guy", said Embry.

"I know. I looked everywhere in La Push, but I didn't see him anywhere", said Paul. I could tell both of them were angry.

"All I know is I better not find him by myself or I swear I don't know what I'll do", said Embry darkly. I don't think I have ever seen Embry that mad before.

"You aren't going to do anything until I give him a piece of my mind", said Paul.

"Oh no Paul. You didn't see what he did to Alex. I am going to make him pay", said Embry.

"You saw what he did to Aly. He didn't even do anything to her and she was a mess. I'm going to make him pay for what he did to both of them", said Paul.

"I don't care Paul! Alex is my imprint and I am not going to let that happen again!", said Embry trying to control his voice. I could see his hands shaking slightly. He needs to take anger management classes.

"Embry calm down", said Paul.

"I can't not knowing _he _is still here and could hurt her", said Embry. His whole body was now shaking. Embry started to shake even more. It looked like he was going to explode. Then there was an explosion of fur and where Embry stood was a grey wolf. I covered my mouth with my hand before I could make a noise. How the hell did Embry turn into a wolf?!

"Embry get out of here now", hissed Paul as he quickly looked around.

I slowly walked away from my window. I had to be going crazy. It's not possible for anyone to turn into a wolf. Then I remembered the legends I would hear when I visited. How the warriors could change into wolves and how it only happened when the cold ones were around. There is no way its true right, well then again seeing Embry turn into a wolf isn't helping my sanity. Wait does that the others can turn into a wolf too. I mean Jared, Paul, Quil, Seth and Sam are pretty big. Oh man my friend can turn into wolves.

I left my room and tried to keep a calm expression on my face. Kim, Aly and Emily were in the living room. None of the guys were in there. Which was a good thing, because I probably would have freaked. Kim seemed to notice something was wrong with me.

"Hey Alex are you okay?" asked Kim. I looked at her. Did she and Emily know that they can turn into wolves? I should probably just keep that to myself.

"My stomach is bothering me that's all. I was going to get a drink and then go take a nap. That may make me feel better", I said, hoping they would buy my lie. Kim nodded and went back to talking with Aly. I got a glass of water and headed back to my room. I laid on my bed trying to think clearly.

Okay so the guys can turn into wolves. So does that mean all the other legends are true too? The legends dealt with warriors turning into wolves and what else. There are cold ones and something about the third wife. When I thought about the third wife I shot straight up. The third wife was the soul mate of the chief. I thought back to what Embry said about me being his imprint. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, I was Embry's soul mate. I groaned as I laid back down. My life has just gotten very complicated.

* * *

After my little nap, which I _so_ needed, I went back to the living room. I saw that Aly and Paul were on the loveseat just looking at each other, Sam with Emily in the kitchen, and Embry on the couch. It then dawned on me that Sam must have imprinted on Emily and Paul imprinted on Aly.

I sat down next to Embry. He was channel surfing, nothing seemed interesting on tv. I glanced at Embry. He seemed calm now. I wonder if he changes into a wolf based on his temper. I must have been looking at him longer than I thought cause he turned and looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I quickly looked down feeling a light blush forming on my face.

"Nothing", I muttered. I figured they would tell me when they can turn into wolves when they think I can handle it.

"Are you sure?" asked Embry. I nodded. It was quiet for a minute. Before I could stop myself I said something I never thought I would say to Embry.

"Do you want to go see a movie tonight?" I asked. As soon as the words left my mouth I felt myself turn a million shades of red. Embry was quiet for a minute. I looked at him and saw a shocked look on his face. He was probably just as surprised as me that I asked him that.

"Um if you don't want to...",I said trailing off towards the end. Embry seemed to snap out of his shock.

"No I do, so what movie would you want to see", said Embry. I thought about it for a minute.

"Um how about Land of the Lost, I head it was a funny movie", I suggested.

"Sure. What time do you want to see it?" asked Embry.

"Whatever time is best for you", I said, still surprised I had asked him to go.

"Um how about seven", said Embry.

"That sounds good", I said. Embry looked at me with a huge grin on his face. We watched tv until Jared and Seth came in asking Paul and Embry if they wanted to play horseshoes. They agreed and left. As soon as they guys were gone Aly ran over to me and bombarded me with questions.

"Okay now spill. What were you guys talking about?" demanded Aly. I blushed slightly. She was never going to let me forget if I told her.

"I kind of asked him to go see a movie with me tonight", I said, hoping she wouldn't make a big deal about it. Aly let out a squeal.

"I knew it. I knew you guys would go on a date sooner or later!" exclaimed Aly. I put my hand over her mouth.

"It is not a date we are just going to see a movie", I hissed hoping no one heard her outburst.

"Oh please its a date and you know it", said Aly as she moved my hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Is not", I muttered.

"Whatever, just tell me all the details of it when you get back", said Aly.

"Will you leave me alone if I do", I said.

"Maybe, even though I will most likely forget tomorrow", said Aly. I shoved her off the couch.

"Hey that's not nice" whined Aly.

"Who ever said I was a nice person", I said. Aly stuck her tongue out at me, I returned the favor and did the same thing.

When Embry and I got to the movie I was shocked to see how crowded the theater was. We took forever trying to find two seats next to each other. We finally found seats after looking for ten minutes.

"Man I can't believe how crowded it is", I muttered. I heard Embry laugh a little.

"Yeah I've never seen it this crowded before", whispered Embry as the movie started.

Over all the movie was pretty good. Some parts though confused the hell out of me. I did find it funny when Will Ferrell said 'Matt Lower can suck it'. Almost the whole theater laughed at that part. Oh and during the movie Embry pulled 'the move'. You know when a guy stretches and puts his arm around when you don't think you're paying attention. I thought it was kind of sweet, wait did I just think it was _sweet_! Well for some reason when he did that I felt safe, maybe it's cause of the whole imprint thing.

We left the theater when it was over and headed to Emily's. We talked about the movie the whole way back. For some reason when he pulled in a I felt sad. Do I have feelings for Embry? I got out of his car and Embry followed me. We were about ten feet from the house when I stopped. Should I tell him I saw him turn into a wolf. I shook my head. He would probably be scared with my reaction, even though I really don't care.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Embry. I looked at Embry. I wonder why he never asked me out. I mean in the legend when the wolf found their soul mate they immediately fell in love with them. Then I realized he was waiting for me to feel the same. He probably figured it would take awhile due to our past.

"Um are you okay", said Embry. I blinked realizing I had been staring out into space. I smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said.

"So see you tomorrow", said Embry.

"Definitely", I said with a smile on my face. Embry smiled back at me. I stood on my tiptoes and quickly kissed his cheek before running into Emily's house. Even though I was running I did see Embry blush and a cute smile form on his face. When I got inside I felt like my heart was beating a thousand miles a minute.

Maybe I should give this imprint thing a try.

* * *

Aw isn't that sweet. Well how ill things turn out now that Alex knows what the guys can do. How long can she keep it to herself and how will Aly react when she is finally told? Only time will tell or until the next time i update. Well i hope you liked it and i do not own The Land of the Lost. Oh and i saw that movie. It was damn funny. Well I will update as soon as i can. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys sorry i haven't updated in a long time. I had to work on a paper for school and my mom surprised me and my brother by taking us on a week long trip visiting friends. I will have another chapter up later tonight or tomorrow. I will also have another chapter up for Running with Vampires later tonight or tomorrow.

* * *

Aly's POV

I was waiting by the door waiting for Alex to get back. I was going to make her tell me everything even if it was the last thing I do. I jumped slightly when the door opened and Alex came in. She shut the door and I saw a light blush on her face. Oh something happened. This is going to be fun.

"So how did it go?" I asked. Alex jumped slightly.

"It went well", said Alex as she headed towards her room.

"Oh really, well what happened to make you blush", I said. Alex seemed to blush even more when I mentioned that.

"N-nothing", said Alex. I grinned. Something did happen.

"You are so going to tell me", I said. Alex looked at me before running towards her room. I ran after her putting my foot in the doorway before she could close it.

"Tell me", I said while trying to get the door opened,

"No! Now go away", said Alex while she tried to keep me out.

"What are you two doing?" asked Emily. I turned and saw Emily in the hall with an amused look on her face.

"Alex won't tell me about her date with Embry", I whined.

"IT WAS NOT A DATE!" shouted Alex.

"I consider it a date", I said. Emily shook her head.

"Aly, Alex doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to", said Emily.

"I just want to know if there was a kiss or something", I said. It was quiet. I expected Alex to shout at me when I said that. I looked at her and saw her face turning a million shades of red. Then it clicked.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS KISSED! ", I shouted.

"No we didn't!" said Alex.

"Then why are you blushing?" I accused.

"Because I kissed his cheek", muttered Alex.

"That's so cute", I squealed as I moved my foot. Alex glared at me before slamming her door closed. I heard the lock click. Did she really think I would go in and ask her more questions. Wait, I probably would. I went to my room satisfied with what I did. Now all I had to do was get them to be an official couple.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and was surprised to see Alex was up and gone. I grinned to myself. She was probably somewhere with Embry. I really hope those two get together. They would be a really cute couple.

I decided to go outside and take a walk. I headed to the beach. I smiled to myself when I saw little kids running threw the water. I heard someone walking next to me. I turned and saw Paul walking next to me.

"Hey Paul", I said.

"You shouldn't go out by yourself", said Paul. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. At first I thought it was sweet he was worried, but now it's annoying as hell.

"I don't think he'll try to get me when I'm out in public", I said.

"Well still", said Paul. I stopped and looked at Paul.

"Will you stop worrying so much. Trust me if I see him in public I will scream bloody murder at the top of my lungs", I said. Paul opened his mouth, but was cut off by a scream.

"Embry put me down right now", screamed Alex. We both turned and saw Embry with Alex over his shoulder and was knee deep in the water. Embry had a grin on his face.

"Fine then", said Embry as he dropped her in the water. At first I thought she was going to freak, but she just stood up and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wow I thought she would freak with being that close to the water", I muttered. Paul looked at me confused.

"Why would you think that?" he asked nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"She told me the last time she came here she almost drowned in a tidal pool she fell into. She told me she hasn't gone in the water since. I think she feels safe with Embry and that's why she's as close as she is", I said.

"Wow she must trust you", said Paul.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"She never likes to talk about it. So for her to actually tell you is a big deal", said Paul. We were quiet for a minute.

"Um there's a bonfire party tonight. Do you want to go?" said Paul. I smiled at him.

"Of course I want to go", I said.

* * *

The stories they told at the bonfire were amazing. The legends about the warriors and the Cold Ones were so cool. It would be kick ass if they were true. I mean how cool would that be to turn into a wolf. I looked at Alex after the legends and saw she was fast asleep.

"I'm going to take Alex back to Emily's while you guys do that other thing", said Embry, while glancing at me. What was he talking about? What was the other thing they were going to do? After Embry was gone Sam got up and stood next to the fire.

"Aly the legends we told tonight, what would you do if they were real?" asked Sam. I looked at him confused.

"Um, what are you getting at? They are just legends", I said.

"Not exactly, they're real", said Sam. I looked at Paul. Was Sam serious?

"We can turn into wolves", said Paul. I looked at all of them. The look on their faces told me that they were serious.

"Prove it", I said. Sam nodded and headed to the woods, I guess to turn into a wolf.

"Hang on. I want you to do it", I said while looking at Paul. He looked nervous.

"I don't think that's the best idea", said Paul.

"Please", I said. If they really could I wanted to see him turn into one first. Paul was quiet before nodding and got up to follow Sam. I heard a loud popping noise and a few seconds later a large silver wolf came out from the trees. I stood up and walked a little closer to him. He seemed scared as I got closer. I reached out and touched the top of his head. His fur was so soft.

"You look so _cute_!" I squealed. I think Paul laughed, but I'm not sure. I don't even know if a wolf can laugh. Paul went back in the woods and came out a few minutes later, but as a human.

"So you don't have a problem with me turning into a wolf", said Paul. I shook my head.

"Nope, I think it's pretty cool", I said. Something they mentioned in the legends made me think of something.

"Wait does that all of you guys imprint on your soul mate or something", I said. Sam nodded. I looked at Paul.

"So you imprinted on me", I said. Paul nodded nervously. I grinned.

"Good", I said.

"Good?" said Paul sounding confused.

"Yep, now I have a good reason to kick any girl's ass who hits on you", I said earning a few laughs. Then I remembered how Embry looks at Alex.

"Oh my God. Did Embry imprint on Alex?!" I said shocked.

"Yeah he did. It was actually funny when we found out. He imprinted with the cousin of the guy with the shortest temper in the pack", said Jared, while holding in a laugh.

"Haha, very funny", muttered Paul. After I asked a few more questions Paul took me back to Sam's place.

"So Alex doesn't know yet" I asked.

"No, Embry wants to wait a little longer before telling her", said Paul.

"I don't see why he's waiting. I mean she would be cool with that. I know her, she wouldn't care", I said.

"I know, but Embry doesn't want to take any chances. He doesn't want her to run from him, when we tell her", said Paul. I nodded. I guess that makes sense. I opened the door and I felt my mouth hit the floor with what I saw. I think if it weren't for the fact I was standing next to him, Paul would have phased or done some damage to Embry.

Alex was sitting on Embry's lap and the two were in a major makeout session.

* * *

Oooh look at that. How is Paul going to react to that? The next chapter will be in Alex's POV.

I'm thinking of doing an imprint story, but with Paul as the major one and Embry on the side. (I love those two, so does my friend. She wants me to write one with Paul as the major imprint story) Anyways, here's a summary. Tell me what you think and i'll put it up if i some people say they like the idea.

* * *

Carrie goes to live with her half brother she just found out she had. She runs into Paul at the beach. Sparks fly at first sight, but why does her brother make Paul nervous? Plus she runs into an old friend who lives on the rez and a friend from back home comes down to visit family and is shocked to see Carrie. Carrie and her friend from home end up making things hard for Paul and Embry. How are these two boys going to deal with two hyperactive girls? PaulXOC and EmbryXOC

Well there's the summary. Tell me what you think. Even if only two people like it i will put it up.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys, i know i said i would update yesterday, but my mom threatened to take the computer from me if i didn't read a book for school. Well here is the next part i hope you like it. It switches POVs a lot in this chapter. I think the most in the whole story. Well hope you like it. I do not own Twilight only my OCs. Oh and look at a new story i posted.

* * *

Alex's POV

I don't even remember why I kissed Embry. I only know that I loved it. We had somehow made it from the porch to the couch and I was sitting on his lap. He had one arm around my waist and the other was pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let one of my hands go into his hair. I felt a slight pressure on my lips. I was about to open my mouth when I heard someone yell.

"Oh my God!" shouted Aly. My eyes snapped open and I shoved myself away from Embry. I ended up falling off the couch fell on my back. I felt my face turning a million shades of red. I looked over the couch and saw a shocked/happy Aly and a pissed off Paul, who looked like he wanted to punch something.

"Um hi guys", I said nervously.

"Oh that so cute", squealed Aly. Why am I not surprised she reacted like that. Paul was just looking at Embry and Embry was looking at him. The look on Embry's face reminded me of a little kid getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Um, I'm going to go now", said Embry as he got up and ran past Paul and Aly. Paul turned on him.

"Get back here Embry", Paul shouted before chasing after him. As soon as Paul was gone Aly was at my side bombarding me with questions.

"I'm not answering any of your questions Aly", I said while trying to get to my room. Aly latched herself to my leg. Did she have the mentality of a five year old?

"But I want to know why you guys were having a PG-13 makeout session", she whined.

"What the crap do you mean by PG-13?" I said while shaking my leg hoping she would let go. She just looked at me and grinned.

"Do you honestly thought that was suitable for poor innocent Claire to see?" she said. I felt my blush return to my face.

"I'm going to bed", I muttered as shook her off my leg and ran into my room before she could stop me. That was so embarrassing.

Aly's POV

I woke up at ten and ran right to Alex's room. I was disappointed to see she wasn't there. She probably left before I could interrogate her about what Paul and I walked in on. I went to the kitchen and saw Paul.

"What are you doing here?' I asked.

"The pack's going cliff diving. I was just wondering if you wanted to come", he said.

"Sure. Do you know where Alex is?" I asked.

"Yeah she's with the guys on the cliffs. I stayed so when you woke up I could tell you were they went", he said.

"Is she going to cliff dive?" I asked. Paul shook his head.

"I doubt it", he said. We got to first beach and saw some of the guys were swimming to shore and the others were on the cliff. I saw Embry and grinned. If I couldn't make fun of Alex I would settle for Embry.

"Hey Embry sorry for interrupting your time with Alex last night", I said while smirking. I saw a light blush form on his cheeks.

"So are you two officially a couple?" I asked. I already had an idea of what the answer would be. Embry nodded. I opened my mouth to say something else, but a scream cut me off.

"SETH PUT ME DOWN NOW!!" shrieked Alex. I looked at the cliffs and saw Seth had Alex slung over his shoulder. I paled slightly. He wasn't going to jump was he? I looked at Paul and saw he had the same look on his face as me. I looked back at the cliffs and saw Seth get closer to the edge. Paul started running to the cliff.

"Seth put her down now!", he shouted, but he was too late. Seth had jumped off and had taken Alex with him. I turned to Embry.

"Go get her!", I shouted. Alex would have a panic attack when she hit the water. Embry looked at me confused.

"Dammit Embry, she can't swim and is scared of the water", I hissed hoping he would high-tail it over there. His eyes widen and then he started swimming over to where Seth would land. I was happy he was swimming faster than a normal person right now. I felt my heart beat faster when Seth hit the water. Oh God, Alex please be all right.

Alex's POV

I felt my heart beating faster as we got closer to the water. I felt Seth let go and I think he went to the surface. He probably thought I was right behind him. I thrashed in the water. I wanted to get out of here. Memories of when I almost drowned came back in my head.

_I wasn't able to breathe. I was so close to breaking the surface, but I wasn't close enough. My body sinking in the water and my lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. _

I opened my mouth and screamed. I know not the best idea, but I panicked. Water rushed in my mouth and the salt water burned my lungs. Was about to let my eyes close when someone warm grabbed me and pulled me to the surface. I took a deep breath in and wrapped my arms around the person's neck. I felt tears coming down my face.

"Shh, Alex. It's okay, I've got you", said Embry as he rubbed my back. It wasn't until he said that did I realize I was shaking. I put my face in his neck and cried. Embry comforted me while he was swimming to shore. I could hear people coming over to us, but I ignored them. I just wanted to go home.

Aly's POV

"When we got back to Sam's I changed Alex into some dry clothes and made her go to bed. I knew she was shaken up,because she didn't say a word the whole way home and when I changed her clothes. I went to the living room where everyone was. I saw Seth and felt my anger rise.

"You dumbass. When she told you to put her down why didn't you", I seethed as I walked up to him.

"I thought she was just overreacting. When she came here before she loved being in the water", said Seth.

"Well that was before...", I said trailing off. I took a deep breath. I need to calm down. Seth didn't know, so I can't be mad at him.

"Was before what?" asked Embry.

"Before she almost drowned", said Paul. It was dead quiet in the room.

"The last time she was here she almost drowned. When she fell into the tidal pool, she scarred her arm and nearly drowned. When she fell in it was low tide, but as high tide came she couldn't get out. The tidal pool was too high for her to climb out and she became tired and then she went below the surface. The only reason she's alive is cause Sam happened to be at the beach and pulled her out", said Paul. I knew that topic was hard for him to talk about, hell it was hard for me to talk about. I made Alex tell me wouldn't go to my pool party and when she told me I almost cried. I looked at Embry and saw a pained look on his face. I wonder how he would react to this.

Embry's POV

Oh my God. I almost killed her. If I never shoved her in that damn tidal pool ,she wouldn't have those scars and she wouldn't be afraid of the water. I was the worst imprint in the world. I can see why she hated me when she first got here. I have to do something to make it up to her. I can't believe I did that to her.

* * *

Well that's it. I don't know when i'll be able to update again. I have to work on a paper so i will update when i can. See you guys later.


End file.
